Ayanna's Stories
These are wonderful stories from the Medicine cat of PolarClan, "Ayanna Berryblossom"~ LegacyStar Eclipse :) Berry ^w^ (talk) 00:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) 'FrostFireClan' AyaBerryBlossom (talk) 03:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) 'BattleClaw' BattleClaw is an evil creature. Even the hunters tried to kill him, but now the arrows on his back will follow him to his death. They say that his claws thirst for bloody death in others. He's like a Black Panther waiting for his prey to become weak, and once they do, that's the time that he immediately strikes. BattleClaw used to be a sweet, humble clancat, but you don't know how fast he turned against every cat. He doesn't have friends. Even other cats who are evil tried to side with him to ruin the forest, but BattleClaw killed them all. His next arrival was planned to be FrostFireClan. 'FrostFireClan ' As you might have guessed, have once been FrostClan, and FireClan. The leaders, Freezestar and Flamestar, hated eachother. Once, a Twoleg went out to a campsite, but he didn't know that he was entering the border between FrostClan and FireClan. He suddenly saw the two leaders, but he didn't hurt them. He captured them. The two leaders were trapped in a cage, separated. Flamestar and Freezestar suddenly one day heard a cat yowling for help.. and it came from the river. Flamestar saw the cat rolling down the river about to hit rocks that could easily kill any cat. So she hit the cage multiple times, and successfully broke the cage thanks to StarClan's help. She ran to the cat that was nearly drowning, and jumped in the river. She held onto the unknown cat's scruff, but even though she could swim in tough currents like this, the weight of the other cat was too heavy. Flamestar flew the unknown cat onto land, but was too tired to get up herself. She knew that even though she hung on the edge, she would soon pass out and die. But then, right before she passed out of exhaustion, she saw Freezestar break the cage and go through the other hole that Flamestar made, and Freezestar came running to Flamestar. Even though both shecats hate each other... That was when Flamestar passed out. Flamestar woke up and saw both of their clans united. She also heard that the shecat she had saved from the river had now been named the deputy. She was BerryBlossom's first ancestor. To Be Continued. (I am currently making other stories.) ''Pandora's Box'' ''Introduction So, as you all might know the Greek story of a girl named Pandora, (~If you don't, here.~) this story is based on that story. So, at the end of the story, a tiny bug flew out, named Hope. Hope gave everyone hope. Hope that someday, the evil monsters, ghosts etc. of the world would soon be gone. That's about it for the ending. Well, this time, we're making a proper ending. ''Chapter 1 Our story begins, well, not begins, finishes. So, our story continues, after the tiny bug named Hope, flies out of the box. After that, Pandora runs back to her house, and goes inside. When she goes inside, she sees that nothing is there! Nothing, except for a safe with an X on the right side of it. So, she cautiously walked over to the safe, her curiousity getting the best of her, again. Once she finally got in front of the safe, she stared at the X on the side, wondering what it meant. Then, suddenly, somehow, the X started talking. Without a mouth, nothing moving, it was just,... talking. "Pandora!" The bold voice rumbled through the house. "Pandora!" It called again. "Zeus?" Pandora asked, puzzled. "Pandora! There was a time, when the other gods and I knew that this would happen. The evil-minded, malicious monsters who were set free by your own, bare hands. We knew. That is why we came prepared. In this safe, lies your preparations for the future." His bold voice said. "But- I don't understand... What do you mean 'in the future'? What will happen?" Pandora's eyes filled with sorrow and despair, worried for what might become of the world. "Do not worry, my daughter. You will become prepared." Zeus's rumbling voice faded away and left Pandora by herself. Pandora, dumbfounded, went closer to the safe and slowly moved her hand to the wheel. She turned it carefully, and it slowly opened. ''Chapter 2'' To be continued... August 12th. H'e'r'' '''Bi''r''th'd'a'y''. ''Th''e ''Mo'v'i'e 'C'o'm'e's 'O'u't 'O'n' (unknown currently) ''P''ro'l'o'g'u'e' The trees moved swiftly as the cold breeze of the morning swooped through the land. The deer pranced beside the small lake that was glowing its supernatural glow. The deer's royal purple hair on their bodies were shown as they trotted out from under the crystalized trees and into the glistening setting moon. The shining silver hair on their bellies, chest, spots on their back, and tails were sparkling in the reflection of the pool. As the bull elk passed the cow elk to survey the area, their diamond antlers were shown in the light of the rising Citrine sun. While the bull elk were surveying the land, as far as the eye can see, a cow elk slowly bent down to eat its breakfast of fungi and twigs. Abruptly, an angry raccoon jumped out of radiant orchid bushes, displaying the color of raw Tanzanite to the glittery eyes of the deer. As the deer fled, a deafening roar sounded from the screaming green of the forest that was now behind the deer. The founder of the stunning roar was the fierce bear, the color of metallic seaweed, with an unknown name. All around the bear's back are huge, sharp Garnet gemstones sticking out.